So Scandalous
by JaminaP
Summary: Two weeks after the a terrible incident that killed Edward,Alice, Rosalie and Esme. The broken hearts try to find something kind of distraction. Can Bella handle the over whelming lust from the others.
1. Chapter 1: Jasper

**Hope you like my Short  
>It may only have 4 chapter and an epilogue<strong>

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Jasper<p>

It was two weeks after the tragic incident that hurt Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. After the war between the newborn, they won, but also lost. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Edward were destroyed. And Jacob was still in the hospital because of his injury. Bella laid hurtful on her couch sighing staring blankly at the wall. Then the doorbell rang. She forced herself to answer the door. There Jasper leaned against the railing, his hand tangled in his hair curly blond hair.

"Uh, hey Bella, how are you?" Jasper said as he stepped into the house.

" Been better" Bella replied.

" Where's Charlie?" Jasper asked

" He at work, gonna be at work till morning ." Bella sighed.

" Oh, so how you feeling?" Jasper asked.

" Hurting, sad, trying to force myself to go on" Bella slowly walked towards her kitchen and sat on a kitchen stool. Jasper followed, he and face in front of her.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm hurting too" Jasper said

" Yeah, but I'm getting better day by day" Bella sighed

" Yeah, the only problem is that it wasn't that long ago" Jasper replied

"True" Bella said

" If only there was something to get my mind of of it" Jasper started pacing the floor.

"Yeah, If only you can find a really great distraction" Bella slightly chuckled.

" Yeah if only..." As he paced in front of Bella. He glanced back at Bella and found himself staring at her as she looked outside in the opened window. She looked so hypnotically beautiful. Her long dark hair blew across her ivory skin. When she stretched her upper body he could see a part of her undershirt that complimented her figure under her flowey white cropped shirt with a red heart on her chest. When Bella crossed her legs. Jasper couldn't help but stare at them through the fishnet tights and the white shirts couldn't look better on anyone else.

Bella looked back at Jasper. " What's wrong Jazz" Jasper quickly snapped out of it. But still couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful she looked. She always did.

" Nothing just still hurt" He lied. Jasper took another up and down glance at Bella.

Bella got from the counter toward Jasper. To give him a hug. " It's OK Jasper, you'll be fine. We'll be fine" Bella rubbed Jasper's back. Jasper smiled he wanted to stay this way with Bella for a very long time.

He couldn't resist. "But, we still have each other, right"Jasper grinned as he softly stroked Bella's hair.

" Uh, yeah you can say that" Bella replied. Confused at Jasper question.

Jasper smirked " That's what I thought" Jasper chuckled then lightly stroked her cheek . Bella didn't know what he was talking about. Jasper hugged her again. Then swiftly lifted her back on the counter.

Bella gasped " Jasper what are you-"

" We still have each other, remember" Softly wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling his body towards her until there faces were inches away from each other. _Her skin feels so smooth and warm_ Jasper thought.

" Uh Jasper, what are you talking about." Bella started pulling away from him. As she pulled away his hand slid from her waist to her hips and then down to her thigh.

Jasper examined her from her hips down to her thigh. Then stared at Bella in her eyes." I think I just found my big distraction" Jasper grinned.

" Jasper, I don't think-" Bella breath heavily she didn't know what was going on. How can she be a distraction. Then it clicked to her.

" Bella, you and I both know that ever since we met, you were interested." Jasper said as her stroked her hips down to her thighs. Bella uncomfortably tried to find was to pry Jasper of of her.

" Jasper I-" Bella touched Jasper cool hands stopping them from stroking her again. Jasper pulled his hands away from Bella and placed them on her knees.

"So, don't fight it lil' lady" Jasper knew whenever he talked more southern to her she was less likely says no. He slid his hands to her hips again. Jasper leaned in to kiss her. Bella turned her face and he kissed her cheek instead. Jasper chuckled his lips still on her cheek he slowly kissed his way down to her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist again pulling her more closely into his body, so no space was let between their bodies. He liked the beat of her pulse, it made him want her more.

She sighed. " Jasper I think we should-"

"Be like this forever?" Jasper cut Bella off. "Sweet Pea,You read my mind" Jasper sighed. And continued to kiss Bella neck. He switched to the other side of her neck. He slightly lifted up Bella's tank top and slid his cold hand to her stomach and back to her back and continued to do so.

Bella gasped. This was to over whelming for her." Jasper I meant we need to st-"

" Bella, please don't do this, You know you want to." Jasper replied then left out a soft moan which sent shivers down Bella's spine. Bella then grasped both of her hands on Jasper's shoulders. " See now your getting into it darlin' " Jasper smiled. But then Bella pushed him by the shoulders. " Oh come on, Thinker Bells" Jasper groaned.

Bella looked Jasper straight in the eye and said" Jasper, your like my brother, and I would like to keep it that way" Bella said firmly. Jasper sighed and nodded. He put her off the counter and stared heading for the door.

" Same time tomorrow?" Jasper teased

" Jasper" Bella warned.

He laughed then he turned and said. " But, if you make up your mind, you know were to find me" He grinned " Oh, an you look amazing in that outfit"Then closed the door behind him. Bella couldn't believe that happened. She never expected Jasper to do anything like that. She adjusted her head band and pulled her tank top back down. Bella let out a big sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>LoL (were do I come up with this stuff?)<br>Next Chapter coming real soon.  
><strong>**Like real soon  
><strong>

**Oh! And for my Bella Swan: Wizard reader. Almost done with the next chapter.  
>Just have a little, minor , writers block.<br>And maybe this story could help me out of it. **

***Review share with others***


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett

Chapter 2: Emmett

She sighed and walked up stairs to her room. She slowly open her door and flopped on the bed and sighed again completely darkened and was only lighten by the moon light . She hoped that what happen with her and Jasper wouldn't interfere with anything. She slowly closed her eyes and exhaled. Bella looked at the clothes she had on.

" Thank you Alex and Grace" Bella muttered.

Then there was a tap on her door. She got up turned on the light in her heard another tap. Bella looked out the window to see Emmett outside with one hand full of pebbles. Emmett had his usual big grin on his face. Bella giggled. Emmett smiled.

" I'm surprised you didn't break the glass" Bella said to him out the window.

" I know how to be gentle too, Bella" Emmett chuckled as he turned and tossed the pebbles on the road.

" What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

" Just needed someone to talk to" Emmett pouted. "But I see your too busy for me" He sarcastically sighed.

" No, Charlie is gone so I don't have anything to do, of course we can talk" Bella replied.

" Yay , make way. I'm coming up" Emmett crouched down ready to leap. Bella sat back on her bed, legs crossed waiting for Emmett. Emmett jumped in through the window and landed on his feet.

" You OK?" Bella asked.

" Yeah I'm.." When Emmett laid his eyes on Bella her could help but stare. " Man, you look, great" But he was actually thinking amazing. He never seen Bella more beautiful. Bella smiled and slipped her head band of her hair. Emmett admired Bella's dark long hair.

" Oh, thanks. My cousins came over and burn all the clothes they dis-approved." Bella chuckled.

" They must have really good taste you look good" Emmett laughed. She looked better than good she, looked so amazing. He never knew any human could look that beautiful. And her bight red lips drove Emmett crazy. He couldn't stop staring at her.

" Well, thanks. So how you feel Em" Bella asked

" Just feel a little depressed." Emmett lied. He actually felt like holding Bella in her arms and...

" Aw, come here, Big guy" Bella sighed and gave him a hug. Then Emmett hugged her back He liked the way her head laid on his chest and his head laid on her shoulder. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. He couldn't resit the warmth and feel of her skin. So nice, soft, and smooth. He couldn't resist Bella much longer.  
>Suddenly, Emmett started soothingly rubbing Bella upper back.<br>Bella became suspicious _ok this is getting a little weird._ Bella thought.

Then Emmett slowly continued to move his hand lower and lower down her back until. "OK, big guy, that's good enough." Bella said trying to pull away but Emmett still didn't want to let her go. So he locked his hand around her. Bella had a feeling of what might happen." Emmett please don't-"

" Don't worry Bella, Like I said, I know how to be gentle" Emmett grinned and gently began kissing her neck and rubbing her lower back.

" Emmett" Bella gasped. Emmett smirked and began kissing her collar bone trying to gently go lower. Emmett felt Bella skin so smooth on his lips. But, Bella kept trying to resisted but he was too strong. His cool hands slid under her shirt and began to up hook Bella's bra strap." Emmett what are you-"

" Doing, what you and me both are thinking of doing." Emmett softly whispered in Bella's ear. " We need to get to know each other a little better" Emmett purred.

Before he could finish the last hook. Bella broke free of his grasp. And fell back on the bed, panting.

"Oh, feisty" Emmett laughed as he slowly stepped closer towards Bella. Then he picked her up from the bed in his arms, swung her around and pinned her back to her bed. His body was hovering over her. He smoothly kissed her on the nose. " I like that" He grinned. Bella started struggling again but Emmett had her pinned down so well. That whatever she did she could break free. " Oh come on Bells, you know you have a thing for me. So why fight it baby"

" Emmett-" Bella said. But Emmett shushed her.

" Just relax, babe. You know you want to as bad as i do" Emmett whispered and passionately kissed her under her neck working upward,neck, chin, to the corner of her lips. Emmett the moved into kiss her.

But Bella shouted " OK Stop!" Emmett looked at Bella, to see an un-pleased "Emmett your like a brother to me, and I like it that way." Emmett sighed, unpinned Bella, and turned over and laid next to Bella with his hand behind his head. Bella let out a relief sigh.

" Sorry" Emmett muttered. His eyes still fixed on the sealing. Bella looked at his face. She noticed what he could be feeling. Bella hugged him with one of her arms.

"It's cool," Bella said. " It least you didn't repeatedly slide your hand up and down my hips and thighs" Bella mentioned. Emmett raise his eyebrow.

" What?" Emmett laughed.

" Long story" Bella explained.

"...do you want me t-"

" No" Bella replied before he finished his sentence.

"Ok... are you sur-"

" Emmett" Bella warned.

" Fine" Emmett looked at Bella and touched her arm that she wrap around him. " I better get going" Emmett gently removed Bella's arm from his waist and started heading for the window. But then he stop and turned back to Bella. " Ok, Just one kiss"

" Sorry Emmett" Bella replied.

"OK fine, but, if you come to your senses call me" Emmett winked and jumped out the window. Bella sighed as she laid back in her bed. _Jasper and Emmett_. Bella thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Carlisle

**Sorry it took longer haven't  
>had time to go on the computer.<br>But I do now. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Carlisle<p>

Then Bella went down stairs to the kitchen to get some water. She gulped down her glass of water and washed it. Suddenly the door bell rang. Bella groaned, _if Emmett came back to ask for a kiss I'm gonna scream_ Bella thought. She walked to her door. And Carlisle was standing outside with his hands in his pocket. Bella was relieved that it was not Jasper or Emmett but Carlisle. Bella always trusted Carlisle he was like a second father to Bella.

" Bella, hi, I came to see how are you?" Carlisle said as he looked around the house. " Where's Charlie, don't see his car outside"

" Well, I had better days and Charlie got a night shift" Bella sighed.

Then he looked at Bella. " Well, that's an interesting hair style" Carlisle said trying to be polite.

" Long story" Bella went to the kitchen mirror and sighed at her wild hair. Must have been when Emmett, well. Carlisle came behind her then slid in front to face her.

" Come on, let me help you with your unexplainable hair" Carlisle chuckled

" Well, at least try" Bella replied. Carlisle laughed. Then lightly lifted her up and placed her gently on the counter. Bella softly gasped at how swiftly he did it.

" I assumed that you be used to t already" Carlisle chuckled and started to comb his fingers threw Bella's hair.

" Well then, you assumed wrong" Bella teased.

"So, how exactly did this happened" Carlisle asked again. As he countinued to run his fingers in Bella's hair. _Her hair feels smooth _Carlisle thought.

Bella looked down and sighed. " Like I said, Long story"

Carlisle laughed and looked into Bella's eyes. He started feeling something. He kept thinking about how gorgeous Bella looked. He tried his hardest to snap out of it. " I have time"

" I know you do, but, I just can't explain it" Bella sighed.

" That bad huh" Carlise eyes narrowed " It's something you know I won't aprove of"

" Either, or ? " Bella lightly laughed.

Carlise rose an eyebrow and stared suspiously at Bella for a momment but then continued to fix her hair. Suddenly he let out a sigh of relif. " Done" he looked into Bella's eyes couldn't stop thinking of Bella. He kept fighting it but he couldn't stop.

" Thanks" Bella smiled.

Then with-out warning Carlisle lips press against Bella's lips. Bella's eyes widened. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and moved his lips agianst Bella's . Bella pulled away from Carlisle. "What's wrong" Carlisle tried kissing her again. But she moved her face. His arms still wrapped around her.

" This is wrong" Bella said. She never thought Carlisle would do this too.

" Just don't think of it that way" Carlisle whispered and swept Bella of her feet. All Bella could feel is wind against her skin. Then found herself on the couch, laid on top of Carlisle, his arms wrapped around her waist.

" Carlisle, what are you doing" Bella reprised. Carlisle rubbed his nose softly on Bella's colarbone.

" Isabella, please, let's be together, I will wait for you, Then we can be with eachother." Carlisle began kissing Bella again. " Forever" Carlisle added.

Bella stared at Carlisle surpised. Would he really change her just so they could be togther." No, it still won't be right. Carlisle your like a father to me." Bella sighed. Carlisle sighed slid from under Bella and sat her up right. Then he sat next to her.

" I don't think of you as my daughter, but if it make you happy then," Carlisle mummerd and kissed her forhead. "OK. But if you do change your mind." Carlisle smirked, took Bellla's hands, kissed them. Then he looked back at Bella." Then come over to the house anytime," Carlisle swiftly walked to the door and left out the house.

" Wow" was all Bella could say. If Carlise wanted Bella too. Bella didn't know what eles could happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor

Bella flopped down on the couch and sighed. She covered her face with one of her hands. Then she felt a cold hands put both of her feet on it's lap. And started rubbing her feet.

" Had a ruff day?" The familiar male voice said. Then rubbed his thumb against the sole of her feet.

She peeked to see who it was.  
>" Riley?" Bella looked surprised.<p>

" Yep it's me in the flesh... well you know what I mean" he smirked.

"I thought you were destroyed in the fight"

" Nope, I ran" Riley chuckled.

" And your hand?" Bella took at glance at his right hand.

Suddenly Riley's grin turned grim. " After I got away from the wolfs, I laid on the ground for a few minutes. I looked at my hand once it wasn't there, I looked back at my hand again and it was there. I couldn't believe it" Riley wiggled his fingers.

" Why are you here?" Bella question. She cautiously pulled her feet away from his lap.

" Hey, I'm not here to kill you. I changed my ways. I only do animals now" Riley replied. Bella noticed his eyes were now a orange-red.

" So do you need anything?" Bella relaxed a little but still a little cautious. Riley sighed as he pulled Bella's feet back into his lap. Then he started rubbing her feet again.

" So do you need anything?" He mimicked Bella. " Why dose everything have to come with a question, huh?" He chuckled. " Actually I came here for you" He smirked as he softly kissed Bella's leg.

"For me?" Bella said.

He put Bella's feet on the floor and scooted next to Bella. His face an inch apart from Bella's. He placed his hands on either side of Bella's face. And brushed his lips against Bella's nose. " For you?" Riley muttered.

" What, what are you talking about?" Bella said softly. As she pulled his hands off her face and stood up. Riley stood up too. And wrapped his hands around her waist.

" Don't play dumb, Bella, cause your not good at it. I saw the way you looked at me when we first met. You dig me don't you" He grinned.

" You have no proof." Bella replied. Riley raised one eyebrow and smirked. Then Riley slowly leaned his head and press his lips against Bella's. Bella pulled away.

" I just got out of a loss and-"

Riley abruptly kissed Bella again.

Bella pulled away again." I barely know you." Bella mutter.

Riley kissed Bella again.

Bella pulled away." I... I'm all out of excuses" Bella sighed.

" Thank god" Riley smirked and kissed Bella again, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist.

Riley pulled back to look into Bella's eyes and smiled. He lightly stroked his finger against Bella's cheek bone as he stared into her eyes.

" What?" Bella chuckled.

" I'm just waiting for you to disappear in thin air" Riley whispered. Bella was confused.

" What do you mean?" Bella giggled.

" Because this can't be real" Riley passed his fingers though Bella's hair. Bella smiled then frowned. She slightly moved her face away from Riley.

" You know I used to think that to myself when I was with-" Riley placed a finger on Bella's lips and shushed her softly.

" Please don't, I don't like the way you look when your sad" Riley said then kissed her gently on her lips. Bella kissed him back, clutching her hand in Riley's hair pulling him closer to her. Riley lifted her up and continued to move his lips with hers. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist.

" Then I'll try my best" Bella replied. Riley glanced down at Bella's clothing.

" No wonder the Cullen boys were seduced" Riley muttered.

" How did you know"

" I was here for quite sometime." Riley smirked and brushed his nose against Bella's neck.

" Well ,My cousins burnt all my old clothes and gave me these" Bell sighed." I'ts not my fault"

" Well that's very interesting " Riley muttered.

" It looks bad doesn't it?" Bella doubtfully asked.

" Oh, I'm not complaining, just complimenting" Riley chuckled. "Come on, I know something that we can do that doesn't require any clothing"

" Oh, wow" Bella said sarcastically and continued to kiss Riley.

And she and Riley went up stairs to Bella's room and became inseparable.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**:

_Cullen's House:_

Jasper came back to the house, went inside, and flopped on the couch. He sighed. He didn't know what came over him. He did even think that feeling inside of him would come out.

Emmett came inside the house. Jasper could smell the scent of Bella all over him. Could he be the reason why Bella didn't want him.

" Were have you been?" Jasper questioned. Emmett jumped at Jasper's voice.

" Um, just out for a little drive get thing off my mind" He replied. Emmett took a magazine off of the coffee table and sat on the other couch. Jasper squinted his eyes at Emmett.

" Oh me too,just came back from Bella's house" Emmett flinched again. He didn't know what came over him either he just came over to hang out with Bella but then, he wanted to have her so bad. "

"Really, what she say." He struggled to look at Jasper because he felt Jasper's eyes on him. Jasper felt Emmett emotions: Worry.

Jasper decided to test Emmett. " We didn't say much if you know what I mean" Jasper chuckled. Emmett slightly crumpled the magazine. _I knew it_ Jasper thought, Emmett's emotions switched to anger.

"No, I don't know what you mean, Jasper." Emmett snapped.

" I think you do know what I mean. What did you do with Bella" Jasper got up from the couch.

Emmett got up too. " Nothing!" Emmett looked down. Then looked up with a smirk on his face. " Nothing, to serious, for my taste"

" I will destroy you" Jasper said though his teeth.

" Why are you so mad for" Emmett said. " It's not like you- no way. You try to do it to didn't you" Emmett laughed.

" Shut up you little insect!" Jasper growled.

Then suddenly Carlisle bursted through the door. " What's is going on here?" Carlisle asked. Both Jasper and Emmett stop arguing and turned slowly to Carlisle. He had Bella's scent too.

" You were at Bella's house too." Jasper asked.

" What are you talking about?" Carlisle gulped

" Why is there red lipstick on your lips?" Emmett questions. " Bella had red lipstick on"

" She chose you?" Jasper said.

" No, she didn't, I kissed her by surprise" Carlisle replied.

" So she chose non of us" Emmett sighed.

" She must have not got over it" Jasper muttered. " She still loves him"

* * *

><p><em>Bella's House:<em>

After slipped his hands under Bella's shirt and unlatched her bra. Bella slowly unbuttoned Riley's shirt and snatching it off of his back.

" You sure about this" Riley sighed Bella nodded.

Riley clutched on to a pat of Bella's tights and began shred it. He slid his hands under the tights and rubbed her thigh. And stared kissing her again.

_(yeah she still loves him alright)_

* * *

><p>" Or maybe she found someone else" Emmett suggested.<p>

" That can't be possible" Carlisle replied. There was a long silence in the living room. "Why don't we go on a 'take your mind off of it' hunt?" Carlisle suggested. Jasper and Emmett agreed and they all went to there rooms to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you!<strong>

**Review**

**Share!**

**Also like my fanfiction page on facebook! There's a link on my profile page. So read and like my page! Also look at my blog. Thanks again. **


End file.
